Kagome Tribute: Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Mrs.CaptainJackSparrow1234
Summary: A Kagome tribute.  Enjoy!


Kagome Tribute

"Behind these hazel eyes"

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

A raven haired girl was seen peeking out from behind a bush. She stared at a hanyou and a miko. She had tears in her eyes. _'InuYasha..Why..Why did you do this again?'_ She thought, tears falling down her fragile cheeks. '_I thought you loved me..'_ She thought. _'I guess I was wrong.'_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable**_

_**Like nothing could go wrong**_

"InuYasha.." Kikyo said, her voice soft. "I love you." She said. The silver haired hanyou looked down at the miko before him.

"I love you too, Kikyo." He said, leaning down and kissing her fully on the lips.

Kagome felt as if her heart were being broken in two. _'No..No..InuYasha..'_ She thought, getting up, turning, and running away, tears blurring her vision. She tripped over a log, and yelped in pain as her knee was cut open. She got up, ignored the throbbing in her leg, and continued running towards the well.

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

'_I can't stand this anymore, InuYasha. You've broken my heart too many times.'_ She thought, as she took off her jewel shards. She placed them on the corner of the well. _'Goodbye InuYasha….Forever.'_ She thought, and she jumped through the well.

_**Here I am**_

_**Once again**_

_**I'm torn up into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it**_

_**Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**And you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

Kagome sat on the bottom of the well in her era, sobbing. _'InuYasha..we could have been so much together.'_ She thought. '_I hope you're happy with Kikyo.'_ She thought bitterly, as she stood, tears still falling. She felt the blood drip down her leg from the cut on her knee, but she ignored it.

_**I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright**_

_**For once in my life**_

Kagome walked inside, ignoring the concerned questions from her mother. She walked in her room, shutting the door. She flopped down on her bed, crying. _'It was just a few days ago that you told me you loved me, InuYasha..'_ She thought.

-Flashback-

Kagome and InuYasha sat in Kaede's hut, alone. Sango and Miroku had gone to the village to get some food and supplies. Kagome sighed, shifting her position. InuYasha was eating Kagome's home cooking.

"Kagome, this stuff is disgusting!" He said. "Did you bring any ramen?" He asked hopefully. Kagome stood up, glaring down at him.

"Inuyasha.." She said, and he backed away a bit. "Sit boy!" She yelled. "sit sit sit sit sit!" She yelled at him, turning away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What the heck was that for?" He demanded, and she just rolled her eyes.

"You're such a jerk.." She muttered, and she walked towards the well.

"Hey!" InuYasha said, jumping up and running after her. "Don't tell me you're going home again!" He yelled, and she turned to him.

"I am. You're a jerk, InuYaha, and I need a break." She said. InuYasha felt a little bad.

"Kagome, wait!" He said, grabbing her sleeve. "I'm sorry." He said, and she looked shocked.

"Sorry?" She asked. 'Hes never said that to me before..' She thought, and without giving it a second thought, hugged him. InuYasha was surprised, but hugged her back. When hey pulled away, he took the moment to lean down and kiss her. Kagome lost herself in the kiss. When they pulled away, she looked at him.

"InuYasha..I love you." She said. He smiled.

"I love you too, Kagome." He said. She stayed with him after that, and didn't go home.

-End flashback-

_'Did any of that mean anything to you?'_ She thought. _'It meant the world to me..'_ She thought, burying her face deep in her pillow.

_**Now all that's left of me**_

_**Is what I pretend to be**_

_**So together but so broken up inside**_

'_**Cause I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

Kagome could still feel the way it felt when he kissed her. _'It's like everything else melted away..' _She thought. _'I can't believe I ever loved you!'_ She thought, more tears falling from her already puffy eyes.

_**Here I am**_

_**Once again**_

_**I'm torn up into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it**_

_**Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**And you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

'_InuYasha..I hope you enjoy your life with your dead love. We were never meant to be.'_ She thought, standing and walking over to her window. She stared outside, into the night's moon. _'I remember that day so clearly..'_ She continued thinking in her mind. _'It was the first time you ever seemed to care..' _

_**Swallowed me then spit me out**_

_**For hating you I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

_**No I don't cry**_

_**On the other side**_

_**Anymore**_

_**Anymore**_

_'I guess you never really did care..'_ She thought, and she closed her eyes, tears still falling.

_**Here I am**_

_**Once again**_

_**I'm torn up into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it**_

_**Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**And you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
